Trouble in the Barracks
by Kaylenn Mir
Summary: A few years down the line(Slightly AU) Vansen is stuck in the barracks when she recieves an unexpected visitor


Kylen entered the barracks quietly

Kylen entered the barracks quietly.She was expecting to find a room full of Marines, so she was surprised to find a solitary woman sitting on one of the bunks, reading quietly.She approached her, and cautiously spoke, "Hello?I'm looking for the 58th squadron.Is this their barracks?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"You probably can.I am looking for the 58th, could you tell me where they are?"

"58th's out on fly-by.Won't be in for another," she glanced at the chrono next to her bunk, "2 hours, and 45 minutes.I can give you any unclassified information you need.I'm the squad leader, Lt. Colonel Shane Vansen.I've been ordered to stay in by my C/O, due to unexplainable nausea.I'm supposed to see the medics later, but I'm stuck in for the next few days.And I don't have a clue why!!"Then her face softened."I'm sorry, you didn't need to hear that.I'm just grouchy.Haven't been sleeping well.What do you want?"

"Umm, some information about a Lt. Colonel in your squad.First, could you describe your symptoms?I'm a doctor, and I may be able to identify their cause.I'll trade you for the information, fair?"She figured that it would be a good trade off.This woman obviously wanted to figure out her problem, and Kylen needed the information.Shane nodded.

"All right.The nausea and vomiting started about four weeks ago.Scared my second bad at first, but lately it's been easing off."She smiled in memory of those first few nights.Nathan had been up with her every night, regardless of the lack of sleep.When it got really bad, he was always there."He still stays up with me when it gets really bad.I fainted once, and I've been really tired lately.There is one other odd thing.I haven't even told my second, and that says a lot.My breasts are sore.I can't figure it out.I don't know what's wrong with me."

Kylen looked at her for a minute, then noticed the scar on her left arm."When did that happen?" she pointed to it.

"Oh, about three, four months ago.It wasn't that bad so I never went to Med bay.Why?"

"Because I think I may have figured out what your problem is...You had a standard issue contraceptive implant, right"Shane nodded, unsure where this was going."I need a piece of personal information.Have you slept with anyone in the past three months?"

"Yeah, I spent one liberty with my second.The rest of the squad has decided to label us 'together', even though we haven't done anything to indicate such.That was about eight weeks ago.Why are you asking this?"

"Because I think I have the answer to your mysterious illness.I think..." she dropped off as Shane's faced suddenly blanched and she ran for the bathroom.Kylen followed, and a few moments later the two were again sitting in the main room.

"You were saying?You thought you might know what my problem was?"

"Yes.I think that you may be pregnant."Kylen spoke confidently.She was fairly sure this was the 'problem.'Shane's face paled to china white."Are you serious? You can't be.I have an implant!!"

"Which you lost when you received that wound." She pointed to the scar."From what you've described, it sounds like classic morning sickness.Probability says you're pregnant."

"Oh my god...This can't be real.Oh my...What will he say?How will he take it?Oh my God." she was muttering in shock.Finally she pulled herself together."Listen, promise me you won't tell my squad, ok?Promise you won't tell Nathan.I need time to think."Kylen nearly choked, *Don't tell Nathan?*

"Nathan??"

"Yeah, my second...Promise me you won't tell him.He never meant for me to get pregnant...I don't know how he feels about it...It was never something we discussed.This goes no farther than this room"Shane was still in shock over Kylen's diagnosis, and didn't notice the woman's face when it blanched.

"Nathan... As in the Nathan West...Former colonist?"

"Yeah, he was in the Tellus group about 5, 6 years ago.Why?"

"My name is Kylen...Does that ring any bells?"


End file.
